Mutable Perspectives
by Wordgawk
Summary: When the deep muses rise, Charles Xavier has the solutions. (FC, Magneto/OC)


**Author's note: This fic loosely takes place after the First Class movie and is like an "alternate timeline" from Days of Future Past. The story is an AU which Erik has reconsidered his views about humans. He stays at Charles's school as a teacher while Charles is beginning to create his dream of peace between humans and mutants.**

 **This story is standalone but it can be considered a mini-series as the protagonist has the same role in my other X-Men stories.**

* * *

Mutable Perspectives

"Why hello, sunshine. You're up nice and early." Erik greeted me as we passed each other on the stairs. Though the rain was falling outside and the sky was bleary, I smiled at his endearment. I had the chance to sleep in, but morning errands took priority. Darn that Charles.

"Hello, hello, cupcake. I can't believe I am." I giggled at my own silly response as I stepped up to him. We kept our professional sides up when we were openly around the school, but once every so often when nobody was around, we let ourselves slide.

"Cupcake? Well, that's a new one." Erik made a face and shifted a folder he held so he could free an arm to touch my arm.

"I'm in the mood for dessert for breakfast, I guess." I tilted my head up to drop a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, then have some sugar." Erik grinned at my enthusiasm and craned his neck to follow through on his personal greeting.

Sounds of laughter and chatter permeated the air and we pulled back. People were heading through the corridors and past the stairs.

"I'll have to give you a rain check." Erik looked as disappointed as I felt, but I expected as much. The day was starting, after all.

At the top of the staircase, the hallway door banged open and a stream of people hurried out.

"Erik, do you want to meet up later for lunch?" I asked quickly over the noise of crowds, seeing the throng thicken as students pushed past the barricade that was us.

"Oh, sorry. Meeting. How about-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of his question when a pushy girl elbowed between us. Her hard nudge knocked my side and my leg missed stepping on the edge of the stair I was standing on. My balance tipped backward.

I shouted in surprise. Erik grabbed for me, but swiped thin air. I tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Before my head smacked the hardwood floor, my back landed on something soft.

A bit dizzy, I lifted my head to see some students staring and me splayed out on a mattress of yarn. Near me, a young boy with a ponytail was my savior, his arm stretched out with threads of yarn coming from his hand.

Thanking him, I climbed off the knit yarn. I let out a sigh for the timely help.

Erik frowned and joined me, trying to scan for the girl who pushed me. She had already disappeared down one of the hallways.

The boy shyly waved us goodbye before heading off to his own destination.

"Are you hurt?" Erik immediately reached out to touch my cheek, but remembering the onlookers, he retracted his hand.

"No."

"If that girl hadn't already left, I would've given her detention in a dark and metallic box for you." Erik muttered this more to himself than me.

I shrugged. "I was lucky he was there to help. I couldn't…"

Erik waited expectantly for me to finish, but I shook my head of the nagging thought that sometimes entered my mind. I slipped by Erik to ascend the stairs as I tried to do when I saw him. "I've gotta go. We'll meet later!"

Not seeing him reply, I left.

* * *

A couple hours later, after my morning rounds and parcel pickup for Charles, I was in his office to deliver his item.

Charles smiled when he read the address written on the package. "Ah, I've been expecting this. Thank you."

I nodded, feeling distracted. My morning tumble had been weighing on my mind even though the situation wasn't dire. "I'm glad it didn't get wrecked. Sometimes that happens."

Silence lapsed and I turned to leave.

"I heard what happened to you," Charles said softly from behind me.

"Nothing happened. One of your students saved me before I got a concussion." I moved away from him.

I heard Charles wheel himself around his desk which made me stop. "Love, what's wrong?"

I slowly faced him, who had come up beside me. "I couldn't do anything to save myself today. I am just human, right?"

Concern creased Charles's brows. Though we weren't as close as his bond with Erik, Charles didn't hesitate to take my hand. "You're not 'just a human'. You're a wonderful person. Someone worthy to want to bridge the gap between mutants and humans."

His praise was sweet, but I was sour. "I'm the only human in an entire building of mutants! It doesn't matter if I've been here longer than most of them have. In their eyes, I am simply an outsider."

His deep blue eyes studied me. So intense his stare.

He gently squeezed my palm. "Are you referring to them? Or Erik?"

I sunk down to the rug. Crossing my arms on Charles's knees, I stared up at him. "I realize you pulled a lot of favors to get me here and I'm thankful. But the more I see everyone use their powers, I start to wonder about Erik. Am I some fad he's going through, toying around with a human instead of a mutant like himself?" I buried my face in my arms.

A slow hand caressed my hair. Charles's gesture comforted and I let myself accept it. When I finally looked up, the kindness in his gaze calmed me.

"Mutant or human, feelings are feelings. Believe me, Erik has changed from when I met him _._ He thought all humans were below mutants. Now? He's in love with you."

When I didn't respond, Charles continued, "I've seen him grow from a hostile person filled with nothing but hatred."

Moodily, I didn't move or reply. Erik had never told me any issues about me not being a mutant, so I didn't see a real reason to ask him.

Decisiveness softened Charles's expression. His hand rose to the side of his head.

I sat up a little straighter at recognizing his gesture. "Wait, don't read me-"

 _A white flash filled my sight. It dissipated and I was still in Charles's office. Sitting in the same spot, I saw an agitated Erik pacing in front of the oak desk. Charles sat behind his desk with steepled fingers, calm as usual._

 _Erik's tense, crossed arms matched the deep frown set on his face. "I swear I'm going to find that irresponsible lady and discipline her."_

" _Don't blow things out of proportion, my friend. Your darling didn't get injured."_

" _She could have! I was standing right there and my powers didn't do a thing for her." Erik halted and slammed his hands on the desktop. "Damn it, Charles! Tell me who the culprit is, already!"_

" _I will not. You will not harass someone because of an accident."_

" _It'll happen again! Someone will have a grudge for my girlfriend and maybe another incident, a worse one, will send her to the hospital. Maybe not even a hospital. Maybe she'll-"_

 _Erik couldn't bring himself to finish. He clamped a tight hand over his mouth and turned away from Charles. He unsteadily perched on the table's edge, breathing in and out very slowly. The struggle etching across Erik's expression was filled with anguish._

 _Erik regained his composure and tentatively moved his hand off his mouth. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to get so worked up."_

" _Crazy comes with the caring, Erik. Do remember she is ok."_

" _My insides are on fire, Charles. I'm always fine, but then when I'm not paying attention, I suddenly am hit with the realization the woman I love could be taken out by a single haphazard spell or an attack and she wouldn't have any conceivable way to parry." Erik faced Charles and uttered almost pleadingly, "She is no mutant."_

" _She chose to come here. She understands she's in a unique situation. Let her continue to surprise you. Don't let your doubts for events that may not happen take you over."_

 _Erik paused. Soon, his shoulders shook and he started chuckling. "My god, Charles. I can't believe these seas of turmoil I drown myself in." Erik now sounded more hopeful. "Thank you for pulling me out."_

Charles's memory faded as he disengaged his psychic connection to me.

I choked up, sniffling. "Erik... He cares that much?"

"Erik has his own worries about you. See? It has nothing to do with superiority." He took my shoulders. "He's not the type to dally about with the general populace. If he's interested in someone, he truly is."

I smiled at his observation. "He's certainly taken with you."

"We're chess partners. You can't break up chess partners." Charles chuckled. He curled strands of my hair behind my ear and stared confidently at me. "If you doubt yourself, look at him. Look for him. You might not be able to read minds like I do, but you will _see_."

I grasped his hand. I didn't know what I'd do without him. "Thank you, Charles. Erik really found himself a great friend."

* * *

The sun peeked out partway in the day. Although most of the sky was still gray, one of the wooden benches in the gardens was mostly dry when I found it. I settled in and admired the bright roses and gardenias and the meticulously manicured topiary, all glistening with raindrops.

I didn't know how long I sat there, but I liked the view enough not to hurry.

From my side, a silver tray floated into view. On top of the tray sat two tea-filled china cups and a single red rose.

"Hi, Erik." I scooted over to make room as Erik walked up.

He accepted the space and didn't respond, instead tipping up my chin. Expecting a quick peck, I drew back after our lips touched. Erik's palms traveled to my cheeks and he tugged me closer, his mouth wanting more. He savored me, his movements deliberate as he drank our kiss.

My head spun and my chest throbbed when Erik didn't let up. I pushed at his chest and gasped for oxygen.

Erik's labored breathing filled my hearing. "Whoa. I, uh…" He reddened, his version of a hello having gotten away from him.

"Good day?" I asked when he sat back.

"Busy. I can use a break." The tray shimmied over and we took each of our steaming cups.

The piquant aroma coupled with a taste that was remarkably light. "Wow, I like this!"

Erik let out a satisfied sigh at his own sips. "Isn't it incredible?"

The contrasting combination of a hot drink and cool outdoors felt nice. I set down my cup on the floating tray and so did Erik. I watched as he mentally shifted the tray to sit on the small table beside us.

He idly reached out his left hand to fiddle with my necklace. His loose sleeve caught and exposed his wrist. My sight flicked to a string of dark numbers tattooed on the bright skin. Involuntarily, I touched it.

" _He doesn't talk much of his past to you, does he?" I asked Charles a few weeks prior. I finished a meeting between him and a slightly agitated Erik who had briskly left._

" _No. He keeps that aspect of himself buried. His memories do flare up at unexpected moments. Don't take it personally."_

" _He is always bitter about what he went through?"_

 _Charles sighed. "Not so much bitter as angry. He lashes out for himself, for others he has loved and despised. He attempts to find peace, yet he feels he must continue giving in to his anger. The cycle is vicious."_

" _He experienced hell, awakened as a mutant, and still never lets go of his fury?" I've read history about his past. Every time, I felt sad for people I didn't know. Even now, Erik continued to endure pain, long after the years had ticked by._

 _Why? Why did Erik need to keep hurting?_

"My dear?"

Erik's words, though simple, contained unease. Erik studied me, his intent gaze cool.

The frost in his eyes thawed when I lifted his marked arm and pressed a loving kiss on his hated tattoo.

I shut my eyes, feeling them tear for Erik. Despite all his hardships and a past grudge for humans, he had let me into his life.

Erik said nothing. When I looked at his face his shaky smile appeared grateful.

"You do have too much compassion for a contemptible man like me." His words were meant to mock, but there was only warmth behind them.

I returned his grin. "I can give as much as I want." His palm cradled my cheek as I continued to hold him. This I could do.

-THE END-


End file.
